Ron Glass
|birth_place = Evansville, Indiana, U.S. |death_date = }} |death_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. |death_cause = Respiratory failure |resting_place = Rose Hills Memorial Park |occupation = Actor |religion = |alma_mater = University of Evansville |known_for = Detective Ron Harris (Barney Miller), Shepherd Derrial Book (Firefly and Serenity) |website = |yearsactive = 1972–2014}} Ronald Earle Glass (July 10, 1945 – November 25, 2016) was an American actor. He was known for his roles as literary Det. Ron Harris in the television sitcom Barney Miller (1975–82), and as the spiritual Shepherd Derrial Book in the 2002 science-fiction series Firefly and its sequel film Serenity. Early life Glass was born in Evansville, Indiana, the son of Lethia and Crump Glass. After graduating from St. Francis Seminary in 1964, Glass attended the University of Evansville, where he received a Bachelor of Arts, double majoring in drama and literature. Years later, the university awarded him its Medal of Honor. Glass said in 2007 he knew while he was in college that he wanted to act. With a teacher's encouragement, he performed in a play and went on to an acting career. Career Glass made his stage debut at the Guthrie Theater in Minneapolis, Minnesota before moving to Hollywood. His earliest TV appearances include episodes of Sanford and Son in 1972, an episode of Hawaii Five-O in 1973, an episode of All in the Family in 1973, an episode of The Bob Newhart Show, and episodes of Good Times in 1974. In 1975, he landed the role of Det. Ron Harris in Barney Miller, which ran until 1982. The following season, Glass also co-starred with Demond Wilson on television in a remake of The Odd Couple, called The New Odd Couple. On December 13, 1985, he played a soul-collecting devil opposite Sherman Hemsley's mathematics professor in an episode of the revived Twilight Zone series. In 1992, he co-starred in the sitcom Rhythm and Blues, a kind of "black WKRP", playing "the fifth Top" opposite Roger Kabler. In 1996, Glass was cast as uptight history teacher Roland Felcher in NBC sitcom Mr. Rhodes opposite comedian Tom Rhodes. In 1999, he appeared in an episode of NBC sitcom Friends as Ross Geller's divorce lawyer, Russell. After that, Glass appeared in dozens of television series, including sitcoms such as Family Matters and the series Teen Angel, where he played God's cousin Rod. He had a guest appearance in the Star Trek: Voyager episode "Nightingale". He was a series regular in the science fiction series Firefly (2002) and the sequel film Serenity (2005), in which he played Derrial Book, a ChristianWhedon, Firefly: The Official Companion Volume One, 166. "Shepherd" with a mysterious past. Glass provided the voice of Randy Carmichael for the Nickelodeon series All Grown Up! and Rugrats, and the character Garth in the video game Fable II. In 2008 he appeared in the film Lakeview Terrace alongside Samuel L. Jackson, and starred in the 2010 version of Death at a Funeral as Duncan. Death Glass died of respiratory failure on November 25, 2016, at the age of 71. Filmography Film Television Video games References External links * * Category:1945 births Category:2016 deaths Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male film actors Category:African-American male actors Category:Burials at Rose Hills Memorial Park Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Male actors from Indiana Category:Actors from Evansville, Indiana Category:University of Evansville alumni